


2/10/2021 - I Dare You

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [10]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Mixels (Cartoon), Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bed Sex, Enemies, F/M, Friendship, Ghost Sex, Hypnotism, Insults, Interspecies Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Orgasm, Peeping, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pervert, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, hero x villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Day 10 of Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection: During a quick game of Truth or Dare, Goldara dares Josie to have sex with former's boyfriend and the latter's arch-enemy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Josie and Cragsters Cipher's Valentine Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105964
Kudos: 1





	2/10/2021 - I Dare You

"Josie, are you sure we should invite Goldara in?" Candy asked.

"Yeah, she is not to be trusted." Nightmaria added.

"Unfortunately, she insisted on coming anyway." Josie said.

Goldara comes inside the manor.

"So, what do you ladies normally do?" she asked.

"Makeup?" Candy asked.

"Pillow fights?" Nightmaria asked.

"Talking about boys?" Josie asked, making Candy and Nightmaria stare at her. "What? Can't a straight woman have fun here?"

"Are these two ladies gay?" Goldara asks Josie.

Candy turns to Goldara and asks, "Are  _ you _ gay?"

"No, I'm heteromantic asexual." Goldara says.

"Okay, let's play Truth or Dare." Josie says. "Truth or dare, Goldara?"

"Truth." Goldara says.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Josie asks.

"That's a good question," said Goldara. "But first, Josie, truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Josie. "How does this relate to the question?"

"Because I dare you to have sex with my boyfriend..." said Goldara. "...or should I say your arch-enemy!"

"Goldara!" Josie cried in shock.

"Goldara, we can't bring Cragsters Cipher into this now, can we?" Candy said.

"Bite me, Rainbow Dash!" Goldara yelled.

Candy was gonna attack Goldara, but Nightmaria restrained her from doing so.

"Goldara, why are you doing this?" Nightmaria asks.

"Because Goldara is a pervert and a peeping tom!" Josie exclaimed.

Candy and Nightmaria gasps in shock.

"Guilty as charged." said Goldara, before turning to Josie. "Now you are going to have sex with Cragsters Cipher as I dared you to right now or so help me-!"

_ "Allow me, Goldara." _ said a voice.  _ "Lucky for you, I know how to make your dare interesting." _

The women turned to see Cragsters Cipher, floating in midair. He floats to Josie and picks her up in bridal style, making her yelp in shock.

"Cipher, I-I-I..." Josie stuttered.

_ "Don't worry, Josie," _ he said.  _ "Look into my eyes and everything will be alright." _

His eyes started glowing as he hypnotized Josie, putting her under a spell. Then, he turns to Goldara.

_ "Goldie, my dear, since this is your dare, you deserved to watch the whole thing." _ said Cragsters Cipher.

With a snap of his fingers, a small peep hole appears on Josie's door.

"No, wait!" cried Candy.

_ "Beat it, Spectrum!" _ he said, pushing Candy.

"Candy!" cried Nightmaria.

Later, Cragsters Cipher takes the hypnotized Josie to her room and commands her to take all her clothes off and she obliged, starting with her amulet, then her glasses, then her bow, then her shoes, then her socks, then her shirts, then her pants, then her bra and finally, her underwear. When he snapped his fingers, Josie got out of her trance, noticed that she's now naked and became shocked as she covers her boobs and crotch.

_ "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Josie," _ said Cragsters Cipher.  _ "I'm only helping you complete the dare, right?" _

"I don't know." Josie said.

_ "I insist, Josie," _ he said, picking her up in bridal style.  _ "It'll be just you and me...and maybe Goldara, but please pretend that she's here watching us." _

Then, he takes Josie to her bed and takes all his clothes off and goes over her as he holds onto her arms.

"I hope you're right." Josie said.

_ "Of course," _ he said.  _ "Trust me." _

Then, his huge cock penetrates Josie's pussy, causing her to yell in both pain and pleasure. Then, he starts thrusting his dick into her pussy, making Josie moan in pleasure.

"Ooooooooooh, Cipher..." moaned Josie. "Don't stop..."

_ "You got it." _ he said.

Then, he keeps slamming into Josie's coochie as hard as he can as she moans louder, enjoying it without any shame. Then, Cragsters Cipher starts moaning erotically as well as he keeps doing it. Josie allowed him to keep fucking her in the pussy as they both went to climax.

"Oooooooooooooooooooo, Ciiipheeeeeeeeer!" Josie wailed lustfully.

_ "Oooooooooooooooooooo, Jooosieeeeeeeee!" _ Cragsters Cipher moaned back.

Josie and Cragsters Cipher kept having sex non-stop as they kept having orgasms. Goldara was watching the whole thing through the small hole as she blushes and smiles pervertedly while her non-existing nose bleeds.

"Man, I love watching my boyfriend have sex with his arch-enemy." said Goldara. "I really hope they never stop."


End file.
